


Ruffle In The Feathers

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: After weeks of getting to know the Winchesters, Connor is finally allowed in the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Ruffle In The Feathers

Standing outside the Bunker, Connor was leaned against his car. He felt oddly happy that the Winchesters had finally allowed him inside their home. That they trusted him enough to be here, and mainly friends with Jack.

”Connor!” Jack’s loud voice boomed, as the taller male got tackled down by the Nephilim’s strength. Connor was quick to hold Jack back, ruffling the teen’s hair. “Hey there Angel.” It was one of the many names Connor came up with for Jack.

”Alright boys, come inside before Dean comes yelling!” Sam said, smiling at the two boys. Jack climbed off of Connor, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the Bunker. “Connor’s here!” Sam yelled, as the three walked down the stairs.

Connor saw the whole family there. Cas and Dean were arguing about some tv show. Gabriel was as usual eating at something sweet, and Claire was cleaning off her knife. “Connor! My man!” Gabriel beamed, tossing the Hunter a piece of candy.

”Thanks.” He said, taking a seat at the table, Jack following in lead. Dean as usual, glared at the kid, but allowed it nonetheless. Castiel glanced over at Jack, noticing that the younger was twitching a lot.

”Jack, you okay?” Castiel asked, worried for his kid. Jack looked over at the older Angel, stopping his conversation with Connor. “Nothing bad, it’s just my shoulder blades.” Gabriel and Castiel shot up, making everyone jump as well.

”What?!” Sam asked. “Remember a few months ago?” Castiel asked, to the two Winchesters. “Oh! Oh! Jack, you’re wings are growing.” Connor and Claire’s eyes widen in shock.

”Your wings can grow?” Claire asked. “Yes, our wings grow up until we’re adults. Our wings when born are a lot smaller than this.” Gabriel said, allow his own golden wings to show. The six pair of wings flattened against the floor, wall, and ceiling. “They were merely a foot when born.” Gabriel said, tucking them back inside.

Connor was sent into silence, speechless at seeing an angel’s wings. “Connor?” Jack asked, waving his hand in his friend’s face. Connor looked over at Jack, before sputtering out. “I- you- what?!” Gabriel started laughing, before being silenced by Sam’s hand, covering his mouth.

”Stop laughing Gabe! You shocked Connor!” The archangel grumbled under his hand, before licking at it. Sam groaned in disgust, taking his hand away. “Sorry Connor that’s my bad.” Gabriel apologized, sided eyeing the taller hunter.

Jack was now shuffling in his seat, rubbing at his should blades. Connor rushed over, taking his hands off, replacing them with his own. He was used to massaging his own mother’s body when sore, so he knew what to do.

His father would usually do it, but when he went on a hunt, Connor would take over. Jack automatically sank into his touch, almost purring like a cat when being pet. Dean growled in anger, but Castiel held him back.

”Don’t interfere. I almost attacked Sam when we first did that. And Gabriel almost attacked you when you tried to stop them. Just let it happen, or else we’re all gonna be tossed bodies.” Dean reluctantly listened to his husband, allowing himself to be held by him.

”We should leave them alone.” Gabriel said, grabbing Sam’s hands. The rest of the family nod, knowing what it mean when an Angel wanted to be alone with their groomer. Connor watched as everyone went to their respected rooms, leaving the two alone.

”Connor, if I allow my wings out, will you help groom them?” This confused the hunter. “Groom?” He questioned as Jack moved up and took his shirt off. He wasn’t used to taking his wings out without breaking his shirts like Castiel and Gabriel.

Connor felt his cheeks get flush at seeing the scrawny yet muscled back of Jack. “Yeah, uh my wings haven’t been groomed in a while. And since their growing, the old feather are getting stuck under the new ones.” Connor hums, trying to comprehend what was being said.

Moments later, bright white wings with tips of red bled down the wings. Connor found it oddly satisfying, loving the mix of color. Connor then felt Jack grabbing his hands and leading them into his wings.

Connor saw which were old and new. As the old ones were crammed under the larger feathers. Connor felt around for any other ones, slowly pulling the old feathers out, the Nephilim breathing out a sigh.

”Feeling better there Jack?” He nods, turning his head to look over at Connor. “Yeah, thanks for this Connor.” Jack since he first met Connor, knew the hunter was different than any one else he’s meet.

Connor was nice and didn’t act tough in front of anyone else. He acted like himself, didn’t lie to Jack or any of his family. Jack wondered why Connor felt more important than anyone else in his family. He felt more than family to him. He just didn’t know how to explain it.

If he were to put it in words, he’d say it was love. But he’s never felt any other kind of love besides family love. How it felt like home, warm and cozy. Welcoming and just. A sane place he would forever live in.

With Connor, it felt like a vacation home. Somewhere he wanted to be alone, away from family. And then, Jack knew. He does love Connor, much like how Castiel loves Dean, and how Gabriel loves Sam.

Jack hadn’t even noticed when Connor was done because he was so deep in his head. As Connor stepped back, Jack climbed from the chair and pulled Connor into him. Connor may be taller, but Jack felt right in his arms.

”Can I try something?” Connor felt his cheeks flush once again, silently nodding. Jack leaned in closely, blue eyes staring into dark brown. He waited a second to see if Connor would pull away.

With a second of now movement, Jack pressed his lips to Connor’s. Connor expected his lips to be soft, but not this soft. They felt like clouds, ironically enough. Their eyes slid close, enjoying the moment with each other.

It was slow, chaste, and warm. Something that Jack hasn’t felt this intense. And Jack loved every bit of it. Connor’s hands slip to Jack’s hips, holding him in place. Jack sighed softly into Connor’s mouth.

Before anything could get heated, Connor pulled away. He pressed their foreheads together, the two catching their breath even though Jack didn’t need to. “I think I love you.” Jack whispered into Connor’s lips.

Connor knew he hadn’t need to say anything, so all he did was kiss Jack’s forehead. The words falling silent as it was all spilled into the simple gesture. Connor was finally content with his life, and Jack found someone to love.

Someone he’d love until the end of the world. Again.


End file.
